


Third Dwalin/Ori Week

by charliechick117



Series: Dwori Week [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 AUs in various circumstances for Dwalin and Ori</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was last years Week of Orwal (2015) but I can't not write more Dwori because it's adorable.

Dwalin wasn't necessarily fond of fast food, or drive-thru's to be honest.  But food is food and he was late for work as it was.  Perks of the graveyard shift meant breakfast was at seven in the evening and dinner was at four in the morning.  Did Dwalin say that was a perk?  No, it was the biggest downside ever.  Not even McDonald's all day breakfast could combat his new nocturnal lifestyle.

Except this time it was different.  Dwalin had been through this drive thru a dozen times in the past month and he'd never seen this particular worker before.

"First day?" Dwalin asked as he took his coffee.

"First night shift," the worker, Ori, said.  "I usually open the store so this is different.  Anyway, enjoy your day!"

Dwalin smiled as he took his food and drove off.  He didn't think back on that experience again all through work.  The rest of the month showed no sign of Ori.  Dwalin didn't notice.  It was just another employee at his favorite spot for breakfast.  Or, well, dinner for breakfast.

Then Dwalin was invited to dinner with Balin and a few of his clients.  A family really.  Three dysfunctional brothers that needed more therapy than anyone else Balin had ever seen in his office.  Dinner was something that Balin decided was a safe place for the family to discuss their differences or, at the very least, accept them.  So, grudgingly, Dwalin accepted.  After all, he and Balin were two brothers that were very different and they got along fine.

Dinner was at a fancy restaurant and Dwalin tugged at his collar.

"Remind me about these brothers?" he asked Balin.

"A conman, a college student, and a tailor," Balin said.  "Sounds like the beginning of an awful action flick, right?"

"You know, it does," Dwalin nodded.  "It would go great alongside our movie of biker turned lawyer and his therapist brother."

Balin laughed and clapped Dwalin on the shoulder.  "Indeed, little brother.  Now let's go to dinner."

Inside, seated at a table, were the three brothers.  They were introduced as Dori, Nori, and Ori.

In fact, the same Ori that served Dwalin those many weeks ago.  Outside of his uniform, he was a stunning young man.

"Ori, this is my brother Dwalin," Balin introduced.

"We've met," Ori said with a coy smile.  "Briefly."

"It's true," Dwalin said.  "Just by chance, actually."

"By chance," Ori agreed.  "Though, if it's alright with you, I'd like another few meetings.  Perhaps not by chance, this time?"

"I think I would like that," Dwalin agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story. I work fast food and have definitely been hit on by a couple of guys via the drive thru.


	2. Heavy

"I wish you could see it up here," Ori said as he floated in his space shuttle.  "It's beautiful."

"Milky Way isn't so bad down here, either," Dwalin's voice crackled through the intercom.

"But Earth is gorgeous from here," Ori said, floating to the window facing the planet.  "It looks like a marble."

"Enough small talk!" Bofur called from his side of the space station.  "We got things to do, Ori.  Give our systems report and sign off!"

Ori flushed and cleared his throat.  "The Arkenstone is stable and on schedule.  We should be in perfect position to see the meteor shower in a months time."

Across the intercom, hundreds of thousands of miles away on Earth, Dwalin chuckled.  "Thank you, Ori.  We'll be in touch soon.  Erebor Space Program signing off."

Ori clicked off the intercom and suppressed the giggle in his throat.  He didn't even know what Dwalin looked like - he was just a voice on the intercom checking in on their space station, but something about him felt warm and comforting and Ori looked forward to these check-ins with increasing anticipation.  Bofur floated up to Ori, a tortilla sandwich in his mouth.

"So when's the wedding?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ori rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Bofur said through a mouth full of food.  "I know Dwalin, actually, and he doesn't make connections with others.  I mean, at all.  Barely talks with his brother, even.  When we land, you are going on a date."

"Whatever," Ori said.

Time went on.  Space continued and the Earth spun in glorious fashion beneath them.  The sun was constant, brilliant and blinding, and soon the meteor shower hit.  The Arkenstone space shuttle was sent up to document the shower, take pictures of the glories of space and provide scientific evidence to meteors.  All in all, much more than Ori knew.  He knew science and space, part of being an astronaut, but his particular skill set was in photography and journalism.

So the days leading up to the meteor shower, Ori took practice photos of Earth, of the moon, of the sun and planets.  He captured the Milky Way, small nebulae and other specks of stars in the darkness of space.  Bofur was the true scientist on this venture, logging information into computers and books and having endless discussions with Oin on Earth.

The meteor shower was gorgeous and Ori took hundreds of photos.  Giant rocks and smaller rocks falling into Earth's gravitational pull.  The brief glimpse of light as they burned up in the atmosphere.  This is where shooting stars came from - just rocks burnt to ash, leaving nothing but dust in their trail.

Then began the long journey home.  The space shuttle slowly began the descent to Earth, to land and gravity once more.  It was Ori's first time and he felt blessed to have Bofur here to help.

"Gravity is going to be strange," Bofur said.  "Things are going to be heavy and you'll feel heavier too."

Ori didn't really believe that until they had safely landed back to the Erebor Space Program and he felt the gravity sink into his bones.  His first steps of the shuttle were hesitant at best and he fully registered the weight of the clothes he was wearing and the heaviness of his own body on his feet.  But the cheers that erupted at their return made up for this strange new feeling.

Hundreds of people flocked up to them, shaking their hands and taking pictures.  They were, for all intents and purposes, celebrities for the day.  Someone shook Ori's hand tightly, holding it a touch longer than usual.  Looking up, Ori saw a burly man with thick beard and glasses resting on the top of a bare head.

"Congratulations, Ori," he said in a deep, rumbling voice.

Ori felt his heart expand and the heaviness in his limbs lift slightly.  "Dwalin, I presume?"

"At your service," Dwalin nodded.  "I hear it's difficult to become acclimatized to gravity again.  Should you need any help, feel free to ask."

Ori smiled wide.  "Help me unpack?"

Dwalin smiled back.  "It would be my pleasure."


	3. Hitman

Dwalin took a deep breath and looked down the scope of his rifle.  It was a beautiful night in Paris and the target was in the middle of a fancy gathering.  It was all quite picturesque in a gorgeous courtyard, complete with fountain, gardens, and lights.  The social elite mingled among each other, tall champagne flutes sparkling in the light.

The target stood up at a pulpit with a gracious smile.  There was a roar of applause as the party congregated around the pulpit.  Dwalin lined up the shot.  It was a still night and the angle was on his side.  He squeezed the trigger.  The man's head exploded in a mist of red and chaos ensued.

Chuckling to himself, Dwalin took apart his rifle and tucked it away.  He pulled out a black burner phone and dialed the only number he had ever memorized.

"Hello, Agent."

"Target down," Dwalin reported.  He slung his gun case over his shoulder and jumped down the fire escape, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear.  "I'm on my way home now."

"Take it easy.  France is going to be in chaos."

"Was the evidence planted?" Dwalin asked as he walked to his car.  He set his gun gently in the backseat and started the engine with the push of a button, allowing the car to cool down on the hot, muggy night.

"Don't worry, your partner took care of that.  He's a sneaky one, isn't he?"

Dwalin grinned proudly to himself.  "So what's next?"

There was a long sigh.  "The O.R.C. isn't stopping anytime soon.  This is just bringing their terrorism to light.  I'll let you know what the next step is.  For now, consider the mission a success.  Go home to your lover."

"I could say the same to you," Dwalin laughed.  "Good night, Balin."

"Good night, brother."

Dwalin slipped into his car and drove smoothly out into the Parisian roads.  He never went on a hit by himself, not anymore at least.  He drove to his hotel - a tall, large, ridiculously luxurious building.  It was lit up bright, far away from the chaos that Dwalin had just caused.  He pulled the case from the backseat and threw the car keys to the young valet.

The inside of the hotel was just as luxurious as the outside.  Marble floors, crystal chandeliers and oak furniture.  He gave a brief nod to the receptionist and stepped into the elevator.  He was filled with nerves, typical of how he felt after a hit.  The adrenaline, the power, all of it rushing through his body like a drug.  The elevator dinged and Dwalin walked down the hallway to his room.

Or  _their_ room, to be more correct.

The door opened and Ori was leaning up against the door frame, dressed in only a silky robe.  He looked soft and sleepy, the perfect picture of domesticity that Dwalin would sometimes forget he was just as deadly.  Dwalin wrapped his hands around Ori's waist and Ori hummed like a cat, nuzzling up into Dwalin's neck.

"Job's done," Dwalin said as he pushed them back into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Mmm, good," Ori mumbled, voice thick was sleep.  "As nice as France is, I'm ready to go home."

"I thought you wanted to visit France," Dwalin gently lifted Ori onto their bed.  "Something about it being romantic?"

"Nothing more romantic than terrorists," Ori said.

Dwalin chuckled.  He set his case on the table and stripped down to his boxers.  He crawled into bed beside Ori, pulling him close.

"Next time we'll go to Italy," Dwalin mumbled.  "Away from work."

But Ori was already asleep, head resting on Dwalin's chest.


End file.
